


Naughty Junior

by okbutjusthisonce



Series: RFU [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Fluff, John and Sherlock are Parents, M/M, Mpreg, Omega John, Omega Verse, Parentlock, Pregnant John, naughty omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okbutjusthisonce/pseuds/okbutjusthisonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It isn't as though I intend to be naughty!” Ben blurted out, “I’m just - having fun - and things - just happen! And I can’t change it! I try, but I... And Daddy and Father both say 'just be yourself', but ..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Junior

**Author's Note:**

> I always think I'm gonna post on the weekend. Hah.

“A bottle of water, two packs of crisps, two scratchings, and one monster much, please.”

Cookie looked down to where the request had come from.

“Is this for Johnny then?” he asked. The pale little boy nodded solemnly.

“Daddy says to put it on his tab.”

“Comin' right up young Holmes, ‘ave a seat.” Cookie announced. With a conspiratorial wink he poured Ben a coke.

A moment later he returned and placed the items on the bar.

“Thank you.” The boy began to empty and repack his bag with the snacks.

“Take your time, mate.” Cookie said, before turning his attention to the other end of the pub.

Ben sipped his coke at the bar, lost deep in childhood thought.

“You know you really ought to pack more water if you’re running away.” A voice said.

“I’m not-” the boy looked up and blinked, startled. The woman made for an imposing figure; tall with dark hair, an angular face, and wide set, almond shaped eyes that were nearly black and threatened to swallow him whole.

The woman sat down, picking up a coaster as she did so. She flipped it round her fingers and looked him over.

“Sure you are. Look at all that.” She nodded towards the telling contents of his bag that had spilled onto the counter: His favourite bear, a map of England, a swiss army knife, a copy of Robinson Crusoe, his journal, and lastly, the family photo he’d grabbed on the way out. He hadn’t meant to take it, but had become sentimental at the last minute. Oversized, it had been problematic from the start, but now with the crisps it was proving impossible to fit into his bag.

“That,” said Leila, “is not kit for a casual stroll. I know provisioning when I see it.”

Ben stared at her. He wasn’t used to adults outside of his father being able to accurately deduce his intentions. The idea that others might possess the same powers set off a small bell of alarm.

“I ran off when I was young too.” The woman said. Her voice was low and northern, with an edge of smokers' huskiness.

Ben frowned.

“You’re the spitting image of your da.” She added.

“You know him.” said Ben. Now that he was looking at her, he was figuring out a few things of his own.

“I know John better.”

“You were in the army together.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“How do you know I didn’t just look at your photo? Overhear the barkeep?”

“Father’s face isn’t very visible in this photo, Martin and I were fighting about who ought be next to him, so the two of us are falling over him in it. You know what he looks like some other way. You have the same tattoo as Daddy, and you do the same thing with the coaster when you don’t want to drink any more but crave another one. I think you were mates in a pub… _overseas_.” This last word held an unknown quantity of mystery and excitement for him as he said it.

Leila smiled a crooked, shit eating grin. Ben’s eyes widened at her fangs.

“You’re a lot like your da. Smart little bugger.”

“You shouldn’t curse. It doesn’t sound nice.”

“Is that so.”

Ben shrugged with a sip of Coke.

“You know they’ll be worried about you.”

Ben frowned.

"They won't know I'm not in the house for exactly 22 minutes. After that, I've left a series of misleading clues that should extend my lead time by several hours..." He looked at Leila with his large, pale eyes.

"They might not notice I'm gone at all; Daddy's going to have more soon, they'll be quite busy." He said.

"You do run with a sizable gang. Must be difficult to get attention sometimes." Said Leila sympathetically. "Still," She picked up the photo. "Looks like a loving family, why would you want to go so far as to run away?"

"They'll be better off without me."

"Oh ho. And why is that?"

"They'll get a bit of quiet like Daddy always wants." He gave Leila a solem, rebellious look. "In the meantime, I'm going to have some adventures." He said. He tapped the bartop next to his map for emphasis and nodded.

"Won't you miss them, then?"

"Being homesick is part of the adventure." Ben said in a swotty, condescending tone.

"They'll miss you." Suggested Leila. "They'll be looking for you too. I imagine you'll be working hard just to stay a half step ahead of your da. Word is, he's quite good at spotting clues, locating missing people, that sort of thing-"

“I don’t want to go to Nana’s!" Ben blurted, "She’s said there's a fearsome beast in the bottom of the fountain that comes up to eat to children who behave badly! And Martin told Daddy I’m guaranteed to behave badly, as its my personality, and I don’t like nettles and midges!”

Leila nodded.

"Fair enough."

Ben looked at her.

“Why did you run off?” he asked after a moment.

“How old are you?”

“Seven, nearly."

“Okay, kid, here’s the suitable for nearly-seven-year-olds-version. My da drank too much, and loved me too little. My ma was too small to protect herself, let alone me. So when I was a bit older than you, but not by much, I left to live with some friends.”

Ben stared at her.

“Oh.” he said, embarrassed.

“It’s okay, next time we saw each other I was bigger than him.” Leila grinned, “The point is though, even then I was missed. It drove them mad with worry."

Leila looked at Ben steadily.

“You don’t really think your grandmother will feed you to a monster.”

The little boy twisted his lips together.

“No,” he said softly.

“But you are afraid of something. And it’s not nettles or midges either.”  
“It isn't as though I intend to be naughty!” Ben blurted out, “I’m just - having fun - and things - just happen! And I can’t change it! I try, but I... And Daddy and Father both say 'just be yourself', but ..."

"What was the last one?"

"What?"

"What was the last naughty thing you did?"

Ben paused. He replayed the morning's events and the fallout of his actions: Rosalie's screams upon finding all the snails, Daddy's exasperation over the disappeared forks, Father's confusion with the rewired lamps (though lately, Father seemed easily confused), Martin's cool accusation over breakfast and Ben flinging jam at his brother in an angry, impulsive response.

"Running away." He said at last.

Leila chuckled.

“Listen, I'm going to try to make it a bit easier for you," she said. "In this life, there are things you have to do, things you ought to do, and things you want to do.”

“What?”

“Understand the difference. That’s all.”

She stood, gathering the surplus of tuck off the bar top. She handed Ben her phone.

“For example, I have to take you back home now.” She said.

**  
**

+++

**  
**

John had only got off the phone to tell Sherlock the news when he heard the roar of the Triumph outside.

He opened the door to the sight of his eldest child standing on the back of the black chopper, wearing an oversized helmet and hanging onto his friend’s shoulders.

Leila gave him her sideways grin as she pulled to a halt.

“Hiya.” she said.

“Ben!” John shouted, rather angrily.

Ben jumped off the bike and ran to John in excitement. He hugged the underside of John’s enormous stomach with both arms wide. John pulled the helmet off, revealing a sweaty and happy little boy, black curls plastered to his face.

“Dadddeeee! I’m sorry I ran off!” he said, “But I only went as far as the pub, and then Leila caught me, and I missed you and I'm ready to go to Nana's house and I’m sorry and I won’t do it again!” he chirped before John could speak.

“You’re bloody right you won’t do it again!” Sherlock growled, coming up the road. He was well agitated from hunting round the neighbourhood for his son. He barely suppressed a snarl at Leila, who remained seated and calm on her bike.

“'ello Poshy.” She said in return, “Found some of your sprog out in the world, thought I’d help him back to you.”

“Thank you.” said John quickly, “Ben, go inside.”

Leila’s smart-ass expression only grew.

“Must be difficult to keep track of 'em all. Unbelievable...” she added looking behind them. There was a large audience of small children filling the doorway and windows.

“Leila told me some words in Farsi and taught me to tie some new knots and told me about the time you almost died together. Am I punished?” The boy was jumping about now, a new wave of energy possessing him.

“Definitely.” Said Sherlock scooping him up and throwing him over his shoulder. He looked to Leila and with some difficulty, gave her a nod. Leila winked at Ben as Sherlock turned, and the two disappeared into the flat.

“Well, well, so this is your happy home.” said Leila.

“Yeah, this is it. Why were you at my local?"

“Ha! Cut to the heart of it already, mate! I was waiting for you to show, it's true. I just wanted to apologise for getting into it with your alpha...” She tilted her chin towards the house. “He seems a good sort... for a southern knob.”

John grinned.

“Thanks.”

“Your kid’s nice too. Smart little bugg- boy.”

John looked at her in surprise.

Leila sneezed.

“Well then, that’s my cue, I’ll be off before I start drooling like a proper doylem. Are you bigger than last time I saw you?”

“Probably… yeah.”

“Tart! Christ, what a tart.” Leila said admiringly, “Bye, sexy. Let’s have a pint someday when you’re not up the duff.”

“Okay.” John said. He shook his head and watched her drive away.

**  
**

+++

**  
**

It wasn't until well after teatime that the new game began.

“You have to answer all of our questions.” Ben demanded.

“But Mandy doesn’t talk!” wailed Lucy. She and Abbey, along with Arthur and several other siblings were tied to chairs. Ben paced before them, hands behind his back. Mandy sat on the floor sucking her thumb, looking on with interest.

“This bind is very hard to get out of.” Added Martin, impressed.

Ben grinned. “It’s a secret knot used by the British Army. For when you've run out of plastic ties."

Sherlock watched the children for another minute before joining John in the bedroom.

John reclined with a book and a tremendous bowl of strawberries on the table next to him.

“Your friend wasn’t just an interpreter.” said Sherlock.

John did not look up.

“So what. We all did things over there we’re not proud of.”

“No. I mean, yes. I meant… she’s smart...observant... good at finding people, skilled at extracting information... And financially compromised.”

John looked at Sherlock suspiciously, then paled in alarm.

“What are you suggesting?! Not that the two of you work together while I'm-"

Sherlock snorted, pleased and contemptuous.

“John. Is that jealousy I detect? The only one I work with, the only one I ever want or need is you. You’re mi-"

“Yours," said John, relieved, "and you're mine, and mine only!"

“Good. But while we’re preoccupied - here and now - perhaps a word to Lestrade… if he should require assistance…”

John might have jumped up but for the size of his stomach.

“That’s brilliant! And ...oddly generous of you." He said.

Sherlock looked away, a rare blush of self consciousness creeping into his face.

“Not... generous. Grateful." Sherlock said. "Well, it’s merely a thought.” He added in a louder voice.

“I have another thought,” said John with a naughty look in his eye, “Lock the door, love.”

“Oh John,” growled Sherlock smugly, “that's already done.”

**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> John so has a 'type'.


End file.
